Phase I funding is required to develop pilot educational software to teach basic cognitive concepts of position (space), form and color discrimination to autistic children that utilizes a highly interactive laser-disc information communication system. The hardware development being supported by ITX Laboratories, LTD. is not a part of this proposal for funding. This computer directed interactive communication system utilizes laser-disc information technologies that will provide significant contribution to the critical educational and instructional needs of many learning handicapped children (mandated by PL 94-142). Innovative technology will provide invaluable assistance to the acute shortage of special education teachers. Successful completion of Phase I - Pilot Software Development will "establish the technical merit and feasibility of the proposed R&D efforts that may ultimately lead to commercial products or services". This shall be followed by a phase II request that will automate the extended skills curriculum record (ESCR) established by the Los Angeles unified school district, division of special education to teach 200 learning handicapped children. The automation will provide a permanent record of students performance, as well as providing a uniquely individualized tutorial program that is paced to each childs special needs.